Second Chances: The Choices You Make
by jtbwriter
Summary: When A.J. has to make a difficult choice, Does it mean the end of Simon & Simon?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: THE CHOICES WE MAKE  
  
A Simon and Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover  
When A.J. is asked to make a difficult decision,  
will it mean breaking up Simon & Simon? This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
Prologue  
  
"A.J.?"  
  
"Yes, Rick?"  
  
"When are you going to ask Linda to marry you?"  
  
"WHAT!" The younger Simon sat upright from his paperwork, startled by his brother's question.  
  
Rick brought his chair back down, and quizzically staring at his brother, patiently repeated, "I said, when are you going to ask Linda to marry you. You've only been seeing her a couple of years now, with Rudy retiring soon, she's going to be able to move here, and let's face it, little brother, you're not getting any younger!"  
  
A.J. looked down at his reports, muttering, "What makes you think I haven't asked her?"  
  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry, A.J., I had no idea, .when did you pop the question?" Rick looked crestfallen, as his brother got up and went to the window, gazing out at the Phoenix skyline.  
  
"A week ago, when we went to that concert in Ojai. I would have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise, heck, some surprise." A.J. turned back to him, and plopping down on the sofa next to his desk, added, "I love her, Rick, and I thought she felt the same. But when I asked her, she said she loved me but she couldn't marry me. You want to know why?"  
  
Rick came around and sat next to him, "Why?" His little brother glanced back at him. "She says after all the dangerous assignments her friends and boss have been through, she can't handle my being a detective. She said she'd never have peace of mind, and, well, she started crying and saying that she cared too much for me to sit by and worry if I was coming home each night. I tried to tell her it wasn't as dangerous as it used to be, but she just shook her head and said she was sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry, A.J., of all people I thought she would have understood and been able to handle it. You know, Laurie could talk to her if you like, just explain." "No, Rick, not a chance," his brother turned to him, frowning, "That won't work, this is between Linda and I. I'll give her some time, she did tell me she wanted to be alone for a while, when she's ready, she'll call me."  
  
Rick started to commiserate when the phone rang. A.J. picked it up and calmly answered, "Simon and Simon Investigations."  
  
"A.J., its Linda", a quavering voice replied. A.J. motioned his brother to pick up the extension, sensing something was wrong.  
  
"What is it, hon, is anything wrong?" He heard a pause, then "A.J., Rudy's  
  
missing, we think he was kidnapped." "Kidnapped, Linda, are you sure, has anyone called the police?" "No, the OSI is looking into it, he didn't come to work today, and when I went to check on him, his apartment door was open and it looked like someone broke in. Whoever did it, they left a weird note, but nobody knows what it means." "Linda, what did the note say?" Rick passed a pad of paper over for A.J. to use, as they both listened to her fumble with a paper. "It's a rhyme of some kind, Oscar sent it over to the cryptographers, but we haven't heard anything from them. It reads:  
  
Count them all from one to seven Find the letters before they go to heaven, Come to me or it will be hell, Pay the price and all will be well.  
  
What does it mean, A.J., it sounds so crazy!" she said, her voice trembling again. "I don't know, Linda, but I'm going to start working on it right now. I'm going to call the airport and get a flight out, maybe Oscar can use an extra hand. In the meantime, you stay put and don't worry, we'll find Rudy." "Thank you, A.J.," she replied, a little calmer. "I knew I could count on you. Call me when you know what time you'll be arriving, please." The younger Simon motioned for his brother to hang up the extension, which Rick did, teasing his brother by rolling his eyes. A.J. ignored him, lowering his voice and saying, "I will, honey, I love you." After a moment, he said goodbye and hung up the phone, then looked at Rick and surprised him by saying, "Will you go with me, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Sure, A.J., I have a feeling Oscar might be able to use our help, besides, we owe Rudy big time, nobody is going to take him and get away with it. Rick stood up, then realized, "Laurie, I need to call her, she's going to be really upset by this." A.J. nodded, handing his brother the extension.  
  
As Rick started to dial, the main line rang, so he picked it up on the first ring, "Simon & Simon Investigations".  
  
"Rick, it's me. Did Linda just call you?" Rick mouthed "Laurie" at his brother, then answered, "Hi, sweetheart, we just got a call from her. Did she call you about Rudy?" "No, I just heard from Steve and he said she was pretty upset, so I figured she'd call A.J. Rick, Steve says some maniac must have taken Rudy, he left some crazy rhyme and a torn up picture of Rudy on the floor, I want to go help look for him." Rick shook his head, then realized she couldn't see him, "No, Laurie, A.J. and I are going to catch the first flight to L.A. that we can get, I want you to stay at the ranch. If we're dealing with someone seeking revenge, we need to have you where it's safe, ok?"  
  
He could just about picture her stamping her foot in frustration. "Rick, I'm not some little kid playing detective, Rudy's family, I know I can help find him, I know how the OSI works, and believe me, something fishy's going on! Oscar had to practically beg the Secretary to get Linda some protection." "No, sweetheart, I want you to stay home," Rick insisted, and as he heard his wife start to protest, he softened his tone. "Please, Laurie, I love you, I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you. Can you go with me on this?" He could feel the silence through the phone, then, "All right, Rick, I, I'll stay here. I love you, too. I know you and A.J. will find Rudy, I'm just scared for him and I'm worried about Linda. You guys look out for  
  
her, ok?"  
  
"We will, darlin', we'll make sure we find him, too." he replied, feeling humbled that she would give up her need to help for his piece of mind. I'll call you as soon as we know when we're flying out, all right? "Come back to me soon, darling, and if anything happens, I'm coming out there, ok?" "Ok, ", he sighed, knowing that he had to give her that. "Talk to you later, gator," he signed off. then handed the extension to A.J. so he could call the airline. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Arriving in Los Angeles, Rick felt like they had stepped into another world. Phoenix, while not exactly a small town, felt positively slow compared to the pace of the traffic, the sounds, even the attitude they faced coming into town.  
  
Once the brothers got thru the rental car maze and headed toward Ojai, A.J. looked at his brother and, shaking his head, remarked "I am never again going to complain about the slow service we get in Phoenix, Was it ever this bad in San Diego?"  
  
Rick grinned, "Nothing was ever this bad in San Diego, we've just been spoiled the last couple of years, that's all. Let's hope that Laurie's shortcut is still that." "What?" "Short!"  
  
It was one of the last light moments the two of them would remember for several days.  
  
Driving into Ventura County, the Simons passed rolling hills, stretches of tract homes, then nothing but fields of fruit. Taking his wife's directions to heart, they veered off Highway 1 to take the old road, which delivered them in less then an hour to the obscured gate of OSI's West Coast headquarters.  
  
Checking in with the guard, Rick noticed the usually friendly security personnel were on edge, double checking their identification then having their rental car checked inside and out.  
  
Finally waved through, A.J. wryly suggested, "Think somebody got the idea about the barn door and the horse?" The older Simon snorted, "You think? I bet we get the same treatment at Oscar's office. About time, too."  
  
As they pulled into the main complex, Oscar was standing, waiting for them in the entry way with a couple of guards. He waved them out of the car, and as the brothers went to greet him, they could see the men move in to start checking the vehicle.  
  
"Rick, A.J., I'm glad to see you guys." He shook hands and then led them into the unpretentious office quarters he shared with Rudy Wells. Walking past the door with his name, Rick found it hard not to knock and open it, automatically picturing their friend behind his desk.  
  
Sitting down opposite Oscar, Rick noticed how worn and haggard he appeared, realizing for the first time how vunerable these Government warriors were when something happened to one of their own. "Oscar, has there been any news, any word about Rudy?" He looked up at the Simons, then shook his head. "Not a clue, no demands, no ransom request, nothing.  
  
We went over Rudy's place three times, not even a usable fingerprint. Just this cryptic poem," showing them the rhyme that Linda had already related to A.J.  
  
Rick cleared his throat, baffled that the experts had come up so far empty. Before he could say as much, A. J. said, "Have there been any escapes or early releases of criminals who might have a grudge against him?" Oscar pulled out a file, then handed them a list of names, a few blacked out obviously for security concerns. "These are our worst case scenario prisoners, everyone of them is either dead or still in prison. We even checked their relatives, none of them are in the area or even remotely interested in doing anything of this sort."  
  
Rick peered at the list, then snapped his fingers. "Oscar, what about Aaron Caparelli, he isn't on this list." The big man stared at him, then picking up the phone, punched in a number and asked for the Warden at San Quentin.  
  
Within a few moments, the Simons saw his expression darken, as he first calmly, then angrily questioned the person on the end. Rick knew before he hung up what he was going to say.  
  
Oscar took a deep breath, then facing the brothers, said, "Rick, you called it; Aaron Caparelli was taken for a parole hearing a week ago, slipped his guard and has vanished. The warden states our office was to have been notified four days ago. I want you to call the sheriff in Silver Rock and the chief and see if they will move into the ranch with Laurie, if he took Rudy he's bound to go after her next."  
  
A.J. spoke up, "Not only that, but we've got to get hold of Steve, he may try to kill him like his brother nearly did. Oscar nodded, and then told him, "I have a man watching over Linda, maybe you would like to check on her. She's been so worried, it might help if she had someone she trusts with her."  
  
The younger Simon grinned, then thanked him and told Rick, "I'll take the rental, maybe Oscar will let you bunk here. Don't wait up."  
  
"Very funny, A.J., call when you get there, ok?" Rick gruffly told him, trying to play down the risk. As A.J. left, Oscar handed him a phone, and he started making calls.  
  
Getting in touch with Laurie, Rick was relieved to learn that Chief Joseph had already come to visit, and once he learned the danger she was in, immediately said he would stay at the ranch until Rick returned. Putting Laurie back on, he was adamant she was to stay put. "Yes, Rick, I promise, now tell Oscar to be careful and give my love to Linda. You guys take care, please?" her voice cracked and he hastened to reassure her. "Sweetheart, we're going to find Rudy, as soon as we do, you can fly out and we'll be together, I promise." "I'll hold you to that, darling, I love you. Tell A.J. hi for me." Rick said goodbye, then hung up. Trying to forget how much he missed her already, he dialed Steve and Jaime, only to find their machine on. Leaving a message to call him at Oscar's office, he turned away from the phone to see Oscar pull out a file marked "Caparelli, Aaron" and call him over. "Now that we've got an idea who's behind this, maybe we can find where he's getting his resources. "  
  
For the next few hours, the two men went through every resource they had on the Caparelli family, a quick dinner their only break. It was close to 10 pm when A.J. called, and Oscar had Rick put him on the speaker phone, "A.J., how's Linda doing?" "She's fine; we've been going over this creepy code, but nothing rings a bell." the younger Simon replied. A.J. started to ask how their paper search was going, only to be interrupted by Linda, "Oscar, who's supposed to be on duty outside tonight?" The big man frowned. "Johnson, honey, is he at the door?" "No, it looks like someone else, this guy says he's supposed to come in to check something."  
  
Suddenly they heard A.J. yell, "Down, Linda!" and a loud noise sounded, like an explosion. Rick started to yell, "A.J., A.J.," There was the sound of coughing, of someone struggling, then .  
  
A voice came on, repeating the verse found in Rudy's apartment.  
  
"Count them all from one to seven Find the letters before they go to heaven, Come to me or it will be hell, Pay the price and all will be well"  
  
Silence. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rick called first Linda, then A.J.'s names again, while Oscar used another line and got a car to take them to Linda's apartment. He also called the agent on duty outside her place, only to get no answer.  
  
Rick was at the door with his jacket on by the time Oscar Finished his calls, and the two of them rode in silence through the quiet streets, followed by two more agents.  
  
Arriving at the small cul-de-sac where Linda lived, they were met with a fire engine, police car and ambulance, whose attendants were loading a man's, figure onto a gurney.  
  
Barely waiting for Oscar to stop the car, Rick raced over to the emergency vehicle, only to see that the person on the stretcher was a stranger.  
  
"Oscar, is this your guy?" he called, waving him over. The OSI Chief came to the man's side, then said, "Johnson, what happened?" The man opened his eyes, then weakly replied, "I was outside Ms. Rosand's place, when I heard someone call my name, then someone hit me, I, came to and heard the explosion. I managed to get inside, but both Ms. Rosand and Mr. Simon were gone. The voice I heard sounded so familiar, Mr. Goldman, I know I've heard it before." Oscar knelt by Johnson, saying,  
  
"Try to remember as much as you can, in the meantime, take it easy, ok?" The paramedics rolled him away, as a policeman approached them.  
  
"Mr. Goldman, it's been a long time, sir." Oscar nodded, then turning toward Rick, introduced him, "Rick, this is Captain Stevens, he's the chief of police for this area. Chief, this is Rick Simon, a friend of mine and the brother of one of the Missing people, A.J. Simon." The Chief looked him up and down, then said, "Aren't you the private eye who married Ms. Scott?" "Yes, Captain, but how did.?" The policeman smiled faintly, Ms. Scott used to live a couple of blocks over, she and I had a couple of occasions to work together several years ago, I remembered seeing your picture when you two got married. Mr. Goldman, suppose you tell me what happened here."  
  
Curtly, Oscar related the circumstances of Linda and A.J.'s call, then the explosion, and the voice leaving the same bizarre clue. "We were just about to go inside when the firemen declared it safe, to see if there are any clues. " The chief nodded, "I'll go with you, Mr. Goldman, this is my jurisdiction now. Mr. Simon, I know you'll want to get involved, but I don't allow private investigators to interfere with police matters, understand?"  
  
As he turned and walked ahead, Rick angrily started to go after him, only to have the big man grab his arm. "Not now, Rick, we need his cooperation. He's all brass and bluff, but he's a fair man. Besides," Oscar gave him a faint grin, "I always thought he had a crush on Laurie, maybe he'll weaken when he knows what's at stake."  
  
Following the policeman inside the apartment, both men fell silent, seeing the smoke marks on the walls near the entrance, and the furniture strewn around. Rick caught sight of A.J.'s jacket, and his heart dropped, for next to it was a torn picture of his brother with Linda, and blood on the carpet. Careful not to touch anything, he knelt down and looked to see if there were any other clues, only to see another picture, also torn.  
  
Picking it up, he was horrified to see it was Steve and Jaime, "Oscar, look at this." The big man took one look, then pulled out a transmitter and hit a button. "Steve, come in, it's Oscar, can you hear me?" Nothing but static came out of the receiver, so he punched in another number and called Jaime.  
  
Still nothing, so Oscar called over Captain Stevens. The Chief took one look at the pictures, then pulled out his radio and called in an APB. "Roger, I have a report of four more missing people, possibly kidnapped by, " he glanced at Rick, who said, "We think it was Aaron Caparelli, of the crime family. His brother died trying to kill Laurie and myself some years ago, we think this is some twisted revenge." The policeman frowned, "I remember, where is Mrs. Simon right now." "At home in Arizona, we have the local sheriff staying at our home, just in case."  
  
Oscar spoke up. "Steve and Jaime live just a couple of miles from here, they weren't answering a while ago, but maybe we can beat Caparelli over there."  
  
Just then a beeping came over his transmitter, and When Oscar opened the frequency, Laurie's voice came over. "Oscar, Rick, something's happened to Steve and Jaime, they're hurt or something."  
  
Goldman swore under his breath and handed the device to Rick, who replied, "Sweetheart, it's Rick, when did you hear from Steve?"  
  
About 15 minutes ago, I heard him calling for Jaime, then I felt a pain and I couldn't reach him. I tried calling Oscar and I reached Allen, who said he was with you and that something had happened to A.J. and Linda?"  
  
Rick took a deep breath, then filled her in on their disappearance. She was silent for a long moment, then just as he said, "Laurie, are you there?" she answered, "Rick, it's going to be ok, I'm calling the airport and I'm going to have Rob drive me into Phoenix. Please, I can't stay here while you are all in danger, and Rob and Robin will be safe with the Chief here." The older Simon started to argue with her, then catching Oscar's eye, realized that she would probably be safer with them. "Alright, sweetheart, you call as soon as you know what time you arrive and I will meet your plane. Be careful."  
  
He lowered his voice, "I love you." Her voice trembled, "I love you, too, Rick. We'll find A.J. and everyone, I promise."  
  
Clicking off the transmitter, he looked up at Captain Stevens. "She hasn't changed at all, Mr. Simon." he said with a half- hearted grin. "Why don't we go to Colonel Austin's home and check it just in case, maybe we'll have better luck there."  
  
At dawn, Rick and Oscar were at the local hospital, waiting to see Agent Johnson.  
  
They had found much the same scene at Steve and Jaime's house as at Linda's; evidence of a flash bang device, signs of a struggle and the odor of gas. Piecing it together, all three men came to the conclusion that both of their friends were knocked out by a nerve gas canister. The only saving grace was that there was no evidence that their daughter Crystal was taken, which Oscar verified by calling Jim and Helen Austin and finding out the child had stayed the weekend with them.  
  
Trying to allay their fears, Oscar told the couple they knew who had taken their son and daughter-in-law, and were doing everything to find them.  
  
Now, waiting for the agent to wake up, Rick was curiously relieved to know that he would be picking up Laurie in a few hours, having gotten an early flight in from Phoenix to Burbank. He glanced at Oscar, only to see a weary smile on his face, and turned red, realizing the older man had read his thoughts.  
  
"Much as I know Steve and Jaime love each other, I can never get used to the way you and Laurie are together, or even apart." Oscar paused, then quietly added, "I pray nothing ever happens to tear you two apart. I know it would destroy her." Rick cleared his throat, "I love her so much, Oscar. I can't handle it when she's hurt or in danger, I fall to pieces. The day I met her again, I was a goner. She just gives me so much."  
  
The big man nodded. "I think of her as my own daughter, heck, she could have been my child once, but, Rick, once this is over, I have no reason not to tell her the truth about her father, Once I retire from the OSI, there'll be no excuse not to tell you both."  
  
He got up and went to confer with the doctor, leaving Rick very confused. What about Laurie's father? All was supposedly revealed almost 8 years before, when Laurie was on assignment and found her niece and nephew. What now?  
  
Suddenly something Laurie said struck him. Allen, Oscar's deputy, he had told Laurie where to reach them. How did he know that something had happened? When they had left OSI HQ, Oscar had only told him That there had been an attack. Rising from his chair, He met Oscar coming out of Johnson's room, "Rick, he just woke up, I was coming to get you." "Oscar, listen, what did you tell your deputy, Allen, about A.J. and Linda being attacked?" he replied. Goldman frowned, "Nothing much, just that there had been an explosion at Linda's apartment and we were on our way there." Abruptly Oscar turned on his heel and led the way into the injured agent's room. "Ben, it's Oscar and Rick Simon, can you hear us", he asked as they sat at his bed. Johnson opened his eyes, then squinting at his boss, said, "Mr. Goldman, I remember, the voice," Goldman nodded,"Ben, was it Allen Capp you heard?'  
  
A gleam came into the agent's eyes. "Yes sir, it was Mr. Capp, he called my name and I turned and something hit me. Did you find Ms. Linda yet?"  
  
Oscar shook his head, a faint grin as he looked at his loyal agent. "No, but with your help, we now have an idea how to find her and the others. You just rest, and I be back as soon as we have news."  
  
Rick reached out and shook, Johnson's hand, as the agent looked at him and added, "I hope you find your brother soon, Mr. Simon, he's a nice guy."  
  
Rick just nodded, a lump in his throat. Leaving the room, he caught up with Oscar as he grabbed his transmitter and called one of his men. "Gregson, this is Oscar Goldman, where is Allen Capp right now?" There was a pause, then, "I want you to follow him at a distance. When you see where he goes, call me at this frequency." He shut his device then turned to Rick. "If you wouldn't have been a pain in the rear, you and your brother would have been two of my best agents. Where did you get the idea about Capp?" Rick, touched by the compliment, told him what Laurie had said about Rick being with Oscar and that something had happened. Goldman was quiet for a moment as they left the hospital and climbed in his vehicle, then, "Rick, I trusted that man with our people and our country's security. Now I know its time to retire, when I can't even choose the right people." "Oscar, there is no way you could have guessed he would be a traitor, any more than you would have known how crucial Johnson's presence would be to finding where Rudy and the others are. Don't retire just because Caparelli found someone he could corrupt." Oscar started to interrupt, only to have Rick add, "I have to tell you, A.J. and I have always been a little scared of you, but it was because of what you've stood for and how tough you are. Whatever you decide, I owe you several times over my life and Laurie's, and you will always have a place to hang your hat with us."  
  
There was silence, then Rick heard him say, "Thanks, Pal, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard." Oscar paused, Then said, "Scared, huh?"  
  
The older Simon turned to see a faint grin on Goldman's face. "Well, yeah, especially when I would kiss Laurie and you weren't exactly, uh, "  
  
"Sure you would be a good husband? When I heard her say, "Yes, Rick", and mean it, I knew you were the man for her. Rudy thought you might do, but I had to be sure she wouldn't get hurt."  
  
Rick shook his head, "You and me both!" Just then, Oscar's transmitter went off, and clicking it on, he listened to a lengthy message, then replied, "Close in and stop him when he comes out, We'll be right there!"  
  
He looked at Rick, "We found where he's got them, Capp just entered an industrial park five blocks from here. We'll let him get a short distance away, then close in."  
  
A few minutes away, A.J. came to, head pounding. Stiff and sore, he tried to move, but found he was shackled by his wrists to a rail or pipe, he couldn't tell in the semi-darkness. Focusing his eyes, he saw a figure opposite him, also attached to the same support, and realized it was Linda, watching him. "A.J., are you all right? O thank God, I was so scared." He managed to scoot his bruised body closer to her, "Honey, I'm ok, just a little sore, are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head, then closed her eyes, "That wasn't a good idea, my head aches, I think I was only dazed by the explosion, but I remember someone dragging me out, then dropping me. A.J., where are we?"  
  
Before he could answer, he heard a voice nearby shakily ask, "Linda?" "A.J., its Rudy," she said, excited, "Yes Rudy, it's me and A.J., where are you?" A.J. hit the illumination on His watch, and using it as a flashlight, shone it in the direction of the older man's voice.  
  
"Right here, son, ", Rudy called, indicating where the younger Simon was to aim his light. Following the sound, A.J. directed it a few feet away and saw the doctor handcuffed to a chair, a dazed look on his face. "How long have I been here, " he questioned, looking around at their dank prison. "You've been missing a couple of days, Doc, are you ok?" he replied concerned at his haggard appearance.  
  
Rudy nodded, "Just woozy, I think our captor put something in my food, after I was brought here, a masked guy brought me a sandwich and coffee, and uncuffed one of my wrists so I could eat, only I don't remember much after that. Do you know who took us?"  
  
A.J. paused, then said, "We think it's Aaron Caparelli, the brother of that monster who tried to kill Laurie and Rick. We flew in yesterday, at least I think it was yesterday, and we found out that he escaped from prison last week. Somehow the notice of his disappearance never made it to Oscar, otherwise we could have been on guard." Rudy sighed, "Oscar must be taking this hard, the worst part is I think I know how Caparelli got my address and took you two. I heard a knock on my door and a familiar voice answered when I asked who was there. All the man said was, "I have a message from Mr. Goldman", it sounded like Allen Capp, so I looked through the peephole and boom, something hit me.  
  
When I came to, I heard a voice saying I was the bait for seven letters, then someone laughing and I was alone." Just then, A.J. heard a stirring in the darkness, someone moaning. Oh, God, not Rick, he thought, frantic. "Is someone there, " he called out, then heard Steve Austin's voice, "A.J., is that you?" He flashed his watch light and saw in the faint glow two figures on the ground, both chained together to a post. "Steve, are you ok, is that Jaime with you?" "Yes", came the faint voice, then he heard the colonel talking to his wife. "Jaime, honey, wake up, can you hear me?" "Steve, can you move?" Rudy asked him, trying to jerk his chair toward the big man. "Just barely, I think they got us with some kind of nerve gas, it was tossed in our window and when I got a whiff, it was like I was paralyzed." He called Jaime's name again, then she answered, groggily, "Steve, I, I can't move, what happened?"  
  
Austin filled her in, and then he tried moving his bionic arm, finally getting it to work enough to break off the chain on his other arm, then taking Jaime's chains off. After a couple of minutes, she was able to move and they set about freeing the others. Suddenly Steve froze, then said, "I can read Laurie, she knows we've been taken and she's trying to reach Oscar. She's on her way here from Phoenix." As Jaime pulled the handcuff off A.J.'s left hand, he gasped in pain, realizing it was swollen and nearly unusable. Linda came over and taking a look at it in the faint light, sighed "Darling, I think it's broken, I remember you landed funny when you pushed me out of the way during the attack." He saw tears fill her eyes and she raised his injured hand to her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry I said no, A.J., I love you, nothing is worth us being apart."  
  
Filled with emotion, A.J. took her in his good arm and replied, "I'll ask you again when we get out of here, I love you too."  
  
Looking up at Steve and Jaime, he said, "There's got to be a door somewhere, maybe we can rig something to get us out of here." The two bionic agents nodded, as Steve said, "My arm isn't working well enough to bust a wall, yet, but maybe between all of us, we can at least make some noise so someone can hear us."  
  
Gunning the car, Oscar and Rick made the drive from the hospital in less then a minute, then pulled into a driveway and joined a small group of agents.  
  
As they took their positions behind a run-down office building, they saw a man come around the corner, waited until he crossed the street, then two agents shone a light on him and yelled, "Capp, freeze!"  
  
The man turned frantically, then tried to sprint back in direction he came from, only to have Rick and Oscar bar his retreat. "Oscar, Mr. Goldman, what's going On, I, " Rick grabbed him by the collar and raising His fist, growled, "You have 30 seconds to say where My brother and our friends are, or you're dead meat!"  
  
Looking around at the closing circle of stern-faced Agents, he gulped, then said, "Mr. Goldman, he Blackmailed me, he knew I had a record and he Was going to rat me out unless I helped him. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, they're ok, and I'll Show you where they are!"  
  
Shaking, his arm tightly grasped by Gregson, the agent who had tracked him, Capp led them to a building down the block, and unlocking a rusting door, went down a staircase to a basement room. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard a pounding noise on an interior door. "A.J., Steve!" Rick called, then fell silent as so they could listen for a response. "Rick!" a faint voice answered, and as the older Simon yelled for them to stand away from the door, Oscar shot out the lock and the door flew open. Shining a light inside, they saw Steve Austin, helping A.J. and Linda off the floor, and Jaime supporting a haggard Rudy Wells.  
  
As they came out of the airless room, Rick grabbed his brother, bloodied and grimacing in pain, and hugged him tightly. "Thank God we found you, did he hurt you?"  
  
"Just my hand, I think it's broken, I landed on it when we hit the floor after the explosion." Linda grabbed Rick's shoulder and squeezed it. "Your brother saved my life, if he hadn't pushed me out of the way, well, I owe both of you."  
  
Oscar hugged Jaime and Steve, then patted his old friend on the shoulder. "Hell of a way to start your retirement, isn't it, Rudy?"  
  
The disheveled doctor beamed at the big man. "Should have known you'd lead the charge, Oscar, tell you what, you tear up your retirement letter and I'll sign up for another year."  
  
As the two men broke into laughter and climbed the stairway to the outside, Rick hugged Steve and Jaime, saying, "thank God you got through to Laurie, she'll be relieved to know you're ok."  
  
Steve looked around, then said, "Isn't she with you, I managed get through to her a few minutes ago and she said she was meeting you."  
  
A cold feeling swept through Rick, "No, I'm supposed to pick her up at the airport, I told her to wait there." Steve shook his head, a worried expression on his face, "No, she said she got a message you were going to meet her at her old apartment."  
  
"Steve, tell her not to go there, Capp, did you tell her to go there?" he swung around and faced the traitor as he came up from the basement. Capp turned away, then let out a yell as A.J. grabbed him with his good hand and flung him to the ground.  
  
"Answer him, did you, no you wouldn't have led her into a trap, " A.J. advanced on Capp, who shakily replied, "Caparelli made me do it, I told you, all I did was pick her up and drop her off a little while ago. He promised he wouldn't hurt her." Rick didn't wait to hear any more, yelling "Steve, tell her to leave, get away from there, Oscar, we've got to find her!"  
  
Rushing for Goldman's car, Oscar shoved Rick aside, saying, "I know where it is, I'll drive."  
  
Yelling for the agents to take Rudy and the others to the hospital, they sped away and headed toward the hill section of town.  
  
Popping open his transmitter, Oscar gave directions to his agents what to do with Capp, then repeated for Steve to keep in contact with Laurie. Steve came on himself, saying that he had just heard Laurie. "I told her to get away, Oscar, wait, ."  
  
Laurie stood outside her old apartment, weathered fence, broken sidewalk, not much had changed. Too many memories, plus, there was something, a cold feeling, foreboding, She didn't know what. Why would Rick meet her here, unless, .  
  
She started to turn away, then she caught sight of a shadow in the window, someone in the apartment. Against her better judgment, she started up the walkway, carefully picking her way up to the narrow porch. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she "heard" Steve. "Laurie, honey, where are you?" She closed her eyes, telling him she was at the old apartment. "Trap, it's a trap, leave, Rick's not there", immediately she started to back away from the entrance.  
  
As Laurie turned to leave, the door opened behind her, and something, someone grabbed her, pulling her in. She let out a scream, only to have it muffled by a hand across her mouth, an arm pinioning her against a thin body. She twisted and turned, trying to wriggle away, only to be slammed against a wall, knocking her breathless. Her face crushed against the curtains, she couldn't move as her wrists were tied in back of her, and as she was pulled away, she opened her mouth only to have a gag tied around her face tightly. She looked at the figure in front of her, seeing a face, oh my God, she thought, closing her eyes, Aaron Caparelli, He leered at her in the dim light, as she tried to struggle. He picked her up and carried her kicking to a beat-up couch, dropping her onto it. "My dear, only mules kick, so I'll have to take care of this", he whispered, grasping her ankles and wrenching them together, causing her to gasp in pain. Whipping a rope out of his pocket, he bound them tightly together, then pulling her up by the front of her blouse, he stuck a gun in her face.  
  
"Remember the rhyme, my dear, you and your husband are the missing letters,  
  
when I find him, you will complete the seven. This", he waved the pistol, " is what waits for your husband, my dear Mrs. Simon. All you have to do to spare yourself a lot of pain is tell me where he is and I'll have him find you. I will set your friends free, all you have to do is tell me where he is."  
  
She shook her head. He flung her backward on to the couch, then pulled a small case out of his pocket, opening it to show a vial of liquid, and a syringe. "See this, my dear, all for you, unless you tell me where Rick Simon is." She froze, unable to think, hearing Steve's voice the whole time, "They're on their way, hold on, honey, Rick's coming in the front, hold on." "NO", she thought, "Trap, don't let Rick come, please, Trap!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rick bolted up the walk, as Oscar ran around the back of the apartment. he paused, seeing the door half open, then hearing Caparelli's voice, edged inside. He pulled out his revolver, and quickened his pace through the entryway.  
  
Stepping noiselessly into the hall, he glanced into the dim living room, and saw Laurie bound and gagged, squirming away from the madman, as he said in a threatening voice, "Either me, or the needle, you get either unless you tell me where your husband is."  
  
Caparelli started to pick up her up by her blouse, when Rick yelled, "let her go!" and raised his gun. Caparelli dropped her and spun around, reaching for his gun at the same time only to have Laurie jackknife her legs and hit him in the mid-section. Howling in anger, he grabbed for the syringe only to be hit by gunfire from both Oscar and Rick, knocking him backward and over the sofa.  
  
For a moment, there was only silence, as Rick pocketed his gun and raced over to his wife, as she lay shaking on the floor. Oscar ran in from the kitchen where he had leveled Caparelli, and helped Rick pick Laurie up and gently place her on the couch. As Rick pulled the gag out of her mouth, she started to sob, "Rick, oh, Rick," "Sweetheart, darlin', it's all right", he soothed her, holding her and untying her wrists. Oscar freed her legs, then brought over a bottle of water which Rick held to her lips, giving her sips between her diminishing tears. Taking a ragged breath, she leaned into him, gasping, "I'm sorry, so sorry, darling, I should have called, didn't know it was a trap." Near tears himself, Rick comforted her, "Laurie, honey, you didn't have any way of knowing, we were fooled too, my brave girl, you wouldn't give in. I heard him threaten you, so you don't have anything to be sorry about, ok?" She looked into his eyes then settled into his arms, "All right," she whispered, sniffing.  
  
Oscar knelt next to her and hugged her, saying "Thank God you're safe, if you hadn't told Steve where you were," He broke off as she put both arms around him. "Oscar, I'm ok, just get me away from here." Just then they heard Captain Stevens's voice, "Laurie! Mr. Goldman, is everyone alright?"  
  
Rick called back, "We're in here!" and the chief came down the hall, gun unholstered. He took in the scene, then came over to Laurie, saying, "Are you ok, did he hurt you?"  
  
She looked down, nodding, at which point he looked at her husband, then Oscar called his attention to the body of Caparelli behind the sofa. As he pulled out his radio and directed a couple of his men to come in with a forensic kit, Rick took out a handkerchief and dabbed at a couple of the cuts on Laurie's face, trying to be gentle. "Where does it hurt, sweetheart, " he asked, seeing her gasp with pain. "My cheek, it feels like it's burning. She tried to ease into a sitting position, only to bite off a cry, "My leg, oh!" Oscar came back from directing the deputies in, "Honey, we're going to take you right to the hospital, just hold on."  
  
Captain Stevens stopped him, "Just a minute, Goldman, This is a crime investigation; I need to know what happened here." Rick started up angrily, only to have Laurie pull him back down.  
  
"Please, Rick, I'll tell him." Taking a deep breath, she told them of being dropped off by Allen Capp, then of what happened after she heard from Steve.  
  
When she got to the part where Caparelli threatened her with the needle, or himself, she. put her face in Rick's shoulder, nearly breaking into tears again, and he stroked her hair until she regained control. She looked back up at the stone-faced Captain, adding, "He was going to shoot me up with something he had in a vial, He showed me the needle, then said, did I want him to persuade him another way. That's when Rick and Oscar broke in, he dropped me and pulled a gun on Rick, so I managed to kick him in the stomach then roll onto the floor, so he dropped the gun and went to grab the needle, When I heard the gunshots, oh, I was afraid he had managed to get the gun and shoot them. He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Captain Stevens nodded, "Yes, about six shots took him out." He knelt next to Laurie, who was starting to shake again, and said, "I'm sorry to put you through that, I had to know so I can file my report while they take you to the hospital. It's going to be ok, Caparelli will never hurt anyone again. You're safe, honey, ." He stood up, then looking at Oscar, said, "What are you waiting for, get her to the emergency room, I'll give you an escort."  
  
Rick swallowed back a retort and carefully picked her up, as Oscar went ahead to make a clear path and get the car.  
  
On the way to the hospital, Rick told Laurie how they had tracked Capp to the industrial park where A.J. and the other were. Oscar chimed in as to how Rick had forced the information out of him, to which she looked at him with the beginnings of a smile, "Rick, darling, you must have scared the stuff out of him, he was so cool with me, I wouldn't have thought he would be afraid of anything. Steve said everyone's all right except A.J., he broke his hand?"  
  
"Yeah, and if he didn't he probably did when he knocked Capp down when we found out what he did." Rick found himself getting angry all over again, then felt Laurie raise her face and kiss him. "Rick, it's over, you found me," she said, calming him down. He looked at her, melting inside as she gazed up into his eyes, then carefully kissed her lips, only to be interrupted by Oscar's harrumph, "we're here."  
  
Grinning, Rick gave her another kiss, then gathering Her in his arms, carried her out of the car and placed her carefully on a gurney, insisting on wheeling her in himself.  
  
As they waited for an examining room, Rudy came around the corner and immediately rushed to Laurie's side. She burst into tears of joy and hugged him, as he said, "honey, I'm all right now, we're safe."  
  
She leaned back on the bed and wiping away tears, said, "It's ok, I'm just happy. I was so scared what might happen to you." Rudy cleared his throat, "Laurie, what frightened me is that Caparelli was planning to use us to lure you here, I think he changed his plan and decided he wanted both you and Rick dead." His expression changed as he gently examined her battered face. "Honey, I think your cheekbone is broken, I'm going to have Dr. Thomas take an X-Ray. Where else did he hurt you?"  
  
Rick indicated her left knee and both ankles, which Dr. Thomas also examined. Diagnosing severe ligament damage to her knee and left ankle, then holding their breath as they took the X-Ray, both doctors were relieved to see her cheekbone had only a hairline crack.  
  
Rudy talked his colleague into allowing Rick to hold Laurie's hand while they drained some of the fluid build up in her sinus area and stitched up a couple of the cuts. After making sure there were no signs of infection, Dr. Thomas closed up the tiny incision and cleared her to travel.  
  
As Laurie and Rick came out of the E.R., they saw A.J., Linda, Steve and Jaime waiting for them. Crowding around the two, they took turns embracing them, until Dr. Thomas shooed them out and they climbed into a van Oscar had sent out from the OSI compound. With a scarcity of space, there was no room for a gurney for Laurie, so Rick held her in his arms for the short ride, careful not to move her injured leg.  
  
With the sun already up, Oscar had roused the kitchen to prepare a Brunch for all of them. Refusing to follow doctor's orders to rest, Rudy made sure A.J. and Linda were comfortable, then ran tests on Steve and Jaime to see if their bionics were affected by the nerve gas used on them in their capture. Rick stayed with his wife until she had dropped off, then went in to see A.J.  
  
Knocking on the door of his room, he heard a sleepy "Come in", and walked in to find his brother with his arm around Linda, who was fast asleep. Putting a finger to his lips, A.J. slipped away from her and led Rick out the door.  
  
"You look exhausted, Rick, you need to get some rest, " his little brother observed, dropping into an easy chair in the waiting area of the clinic. The older Simon grinned and stretched. "I'll sack out with Laurie in a minute, just wanted to check on you, how's your hand?" "It hurts, but Rudy gave me something for the pain. Is Laurie all right?"  
  
Rick nodded. "Her leg is really hurting her, Rudy says She'll be on crutches for at least a month. I was glad she had a little something to eat, it made it easier to have her take something for the pain.  
  
You know, it could have been so much worse, I still get chills from what could have happened if Oscar and I hadn't gotten there in time."  
  
His brother stood up and squeezed his shoulder, "Rick, you did get there, you saved her from that monster. I don't know if I could have handled myself with that sheriff the way Oscar says you did. I can't believe he made Laurie tell what Caparelli did to her before you could take her to the hospital."  
  
"Oh I wanted to pop him, but Laurie wouldn't let me, I guess he wanted to file his report and save us the trip to the police station and all, but he still gives me the creeps the way he keeps eyeing her. I thought it was funny at first when Oscar said Stevens had a crush on Laurie and she never knew it, but now, something doesn't feel right. I'll be glad when we can go home. Speaking of which, I already invited Oscar to come stay with us when he needs a place. Rudy's coming next month after he turns all his notes over to his replacement. I figure those two can use some real R&R after all this." Rick got up, yawning, "I think I'll look in on Rudy, then turn in." He looked at A.J., then it struck him. "Oh, God, A.J., I forgot to call Mom and the kids, they must be frantic!"  
  
The younger Simon smiled. "I knew your memory would be the first thing to go, I already called Mom, she told Robin and Rob and the Chief. They wanted to fly over, but I told them I was sure we'd be home in a couple of days, and that you and Laurie would call them tonight."  
  
Rick laughed, then wrapped his arms around his brother and ruffled his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you, A.J., even though you're a pain. Go get some rest and maybe you'll get around to popping the question again."  
  
Again A.J. gave him the Cheshire cat look and said "Already did, this time she said yes!" Rick stared at him, then found his eyes smarting at the thought of his little brother finally finding someone.  
  
"For goodness sake, Rick! Don't, you're going to make me cry and ruin our tough guy image!" Now it was his turn to embrace his brother. Rick sniffed, then clearing his throat, said, "What about the agency, does Linda want to stay here?" "No, she says she fell in love with the desert when she came out for the holiday last year, so she said as long as Laurie can keep you out of trouble, she'll give it a try." A.J. grinned at his brother's open relief.  
  
Finally breaking apart, the two Simons walked down the hall, looking in on Rudy snoozing in his office chair, and Oscar finally resting on a sofa outside Steve and Jaime's, then went to their rooms. Rick slipped in quietly, then tiptoed over to check on Laurie, before removing his shoes and lying down next to her. Closing his eyes, he was just about to fall asleep when he heard her softly say, "I love you, Rick"  
  
Opening one eye, he saw her sleepily looking at him, so he leaned over and kissed her, whispering, "I love you, too, my Angel, now close your eyes, I'm here." She smiled and did just that, and as he slipped off, he thought, finally, everything's ok. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Rick, have you seen Linda?" A.J. was puffing, wheeling two heavy suitcases behind him. The older Simon, standing by their rental car, grinned and helped his brother lift the cases into the trunk.  
  
"No, she probably went to say goodbye to Rudy in private, you know how women get emotional at these things." Rick elbowed A.J., at which he groaned. "How does Laurie let you get away with such drivel, that is so stereotypical of you!" "But true," he quipped, looking around just in case either lady came by.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Mr. Stone-face himself, you're going to choke up just as much." A.J. turned and gazed around the complex, a perplexed look on his face.  
  
Following his gaze, Rick noticed a mini-van pulling around the buildings and heading toward the back of the complex. "Wonder who that is, Oscar's still waiting for the Secretary, can't be for him. Speaking of which," He went back into the clinic waiting area, looking for Laurie. Seeing Steve and Rudy talking, He went over to them, saying, "Anybody see Laurie or Linda, we're nearly ready." Steve shook his head,  
  
Then Rudy said, "Oh, I bet Laurie went to say goodbye to Captain Stevens, he came by to say he had taken an early retirement, too and was heading out for a long vacation." Rick raised his eyebrow, quelling a twinge of jealousy, "Well, I'm glad he's going, I'm glad you guys think it's funny, but I don't want him giving my wife the eye." The doctor laughed, then patting him on the shoulder, advised him "I don't think you have anything to worry, son, Laurie doesn't see anyone but you."  
  
Just then, A.J. came racing in, "Rick, the police just called, did you know Stevens quit this morning and now they want to talk to him about some missing evidence?" The three men stared at him, then Rick said, "Rudy just said he was coming by to say bye to Laurie, do they know what he's driving?" "Yeah, that mini-van we saw a few minutes ago, we've got to find Laurie." his brother panted, then turned on his heel and ran back out, only to have  
  
Oscar come out of his office, grim-faced. "Where's Laurie?" A.J. repeated what the sheriffs had told him, only to have the OSI Chief run outside, calling for one of his agents to bring a car. The others followed, with Steve stopping suddenly, saying, "Laurie, she's with Stevens, he wants to show her his new van." "Steve, tell her not to go with him, have her come back here!" Rick told him frantically, starting to run around the edge of the building.  
  
Laurie was just reaching the mini-van, listening with a smile to the surprisingly talkative Captain, when she heard Steve call to her, asking her where she was. curious to his excited question, she missed part of what Stevens was saying. "I'm sorry, Captain, where did you say you were going?"  
  
Come inside, Ms. Laurie, and you'll find out." he said, with an engaging grin. He opened the van door, showing her the captain's chairs in the driver's compartment, then pressed a button to open the passenger door. Just then she heard Steve's warning, and quickly said, "Uh, Captain, my leg really hurts, let me go back inside, I really like the van." He took her arm firmly, saying, "Oh, but this is the best part", then slid the door open. He pulled her up the step and as she tried to get her balance her eyes focused on the interior seats, startled to see Linda in one of the seats, tied up and her mouth taped.  
  
"No!" she said, trying to throw off his hand, only to have him pick her up and force her into the other seat, pinning her in with the seat belt across her arms. "Captain, what are you doing, don't do this!" she pleaded, trying to wriggle out of the belt. He laughed sarcastically, pulling his tie off and stuffing it in her mouth. "You think I still want you, is that it? I want both of you as my security, keep the heat off until I can get far enough away.  
  
If you don't give me any trouble, I might let you both live, but, first, you both are going to see what you overlooked all these years you ignored me". He grabbed her flailing wrists and bound them with tape, then threw her crutches out the door and slid the door closed. Panic-stricken, she told Steve what was happening, all the while trying to twist around to unbuckle the seat belt  
  
Suddenly Laurie stared at Linda as they heard the motor roar to life and the van start forward, then she frantically made one more move and managed to lean over and hit the buckle on Linda's seat, freeing her arms.  
  
Linda fell toward Laurie, and then rising to her knees, pressed the catch on the belt holding her friend in with the back of her hand, releasing her from the seat. Abruptly, they felt the van slam to a stop, throwing the two women onto the floor.  
  
As Rick rounded the corner of the complex toward the back parking lot, he saw the van speeding toward the back gate, and started running as hard as he could, when he saw a flash of motion go past him. He realized Steve was catching up with the van, and headed in the same direction. By the time he caught up with the fugitive sheriff, Steve had grabbed the bumper of the vehicle and literally stopped It in its tracks. Rick saw the face of Stevens, mouth agape, as he raced to the side of the van and tugged at the sliding door. Forcing it open, he saw both Linda and Laurie trying to crawl toward the opening, so he reached in and pulled Linda out first, handing her to A.J. who had finally caught up with them. He started to climb in to grab Laurie, only to feel the van start to jerk forward, as Steve yelled, "I can't hold it!" Leaning in, he took hold of Laurie and pulled her out in one motion, falling backward onto the ground, just as Steve let go of the mini-van. It went out of control and crashed into a security fence a short distance away. Before Stevens could make his escape, Oscar and his men drove up and pounced him, taking him into custody.  
  
Rick felt Laurie shaking as he sat up and pulled the gag out of her mouth, holding her in his arms as she gasped and choked. "Sweetheart, breathe, just breathe," he told her, tearing off the tape binding her wrists, He rubbed them and held her close as she slowly began to catch her breath. "Rick, he was going to take Linda and I as hostages across country, "she finally was able to say. "He was saying he was going to show us why we shouldn't have overlooked him." "Darling, you're safe now, I'm never going to let you go anywhere without me, ever!" She looked up at him then put her face against his shoulder. "I don't want to be without you in my life, even for a moment."  
  
He got to his feet, lifting her in his arms and saw A.J. supporting his fiancée a few yards ahead of him.  
  
Carrying Laurie towards Oscar and Steve, he realized how close both he and A.J. had come to losing the women they loved, and tightened his arms around her. "Rick, how did you know the Captain was here, " he heard her say, and looking down at her, shamefacedly said, "Rudy told us that he had come by to supposedly say goodbye to you. I was glad he was going, sweetheart, he gave me the creeps the way he kept looking at you, but then A.J. ran in and told us he was wanted for questioning."  
  
"Oh, darling, I never noticed him, I was always butting heads with him in the old days, but I never knew he was obsessed with Linda or me. There is no one else for me but you," Laurie said, her voice breaking. Rick kissed her, carrying her over to Oscar who embraced her, saying, "Thank God you're safe", then carefully put her in the back seat of his car. A.J. had already helped Linda in, and both women hugged each other as the Simons squeezed in next to them for the short drive back to the main building. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Rick sat outside Oscar's office with A.J., impatiently waiting for his meeting with the Secretary to end so they could leave. They had ended up changing their flight times due to the near kidnapping and the cabinet member had requested a last meeting with the OSI Chief and Rudy.  
  
Laurie and Linda were seated on each side, each clinging to one of the brothers arms. Linda had already told them how Stevens had knocked on her door, asking to say goodbye, then catching her off guard and forcing her into the van. Fortunately she was unhurt, but A.J. had refused to let go of her even for a moment. He sat holding her close; grateful Linda was going home with him to Arizona. She had no intentions of living in her apartment again after the damage done by the explosion, she said, so A.J. helped pack what possessions were undamaged and she was coming to stay with Rick and Laurie until the two of them were married.  
  
Rick looked at the newly engaged couple. As happy as he was for his brother to be finding someone, he realized this was a change in their lives that might spell the end of their partnership. Lost in thought, he felt a squeeze on his hand, and looked down at Laurie's upturned face. "Rick, are you all right, you looked so sad." she whispered, stroking his cheek. Moved, he kissed her hand, then replied, "I was just thinking about A.J., if he and Linda have half the love we share, they'll be very happy."  
  
Her eyes were bright with tears as she said, "and if Linda has half the caring husband I have, she'll be a very," she kissed him, "very, happy bride."  
  
Just then the door opened to Oscar's office, and both Rudy and the OSI Chief came out, smiling politely. Rick helped Laurie stand as she greeted both men. "What did the Secretary say, Rudy?" Linda asked from the other side of A.J. "We've both been asked to change our minds, of course, but Oscar and I have tendered our resignations effective immediately. Steve and Jaime resigned too, he's trying to talk them out of it now."  
  
As on cue, Steve stalked out of the chief's office, followed by Jaime. Steve paused to kiss Laurie on the cheek, then say, "Jaime and I gave two weeks notice, so how's about two more at Casa De Simon next month?" Laurie clapped her hands with glee, "Oh, this will be great, are you bringing Crystal?" "Yes, it's time she met a real horse, instead of a wooden one, " Jaime replied, to a burst of laughter.  
  
The joking about the "OSI House Party", lasted until they reached the airport, then it hit Rick that Oscar and Rudy didn't stop to drop them off, but continued with them to the gate. "Uh, Oscar, are you guys coming with us?" he asked, as they climbed out of his car.  
  
"Yes, Rudy and I are free men, going to take you up on that fishing you promised us." he teased, seeing the expression on Laurie's face light up. "Oh, you, you knew I was going to get teary at having to say goodbye," she laughed, hugging both men. Steve and Jaime took turns saying goodbye to their friends, with Steve reluctant to say farewell until Oscar reminded him that he would see them in a couple of weeks. As they made their departure, Rick saw his wife look wisfully back at the bionic duo, then turn to him, saying, "This is like the end of high school, only we won't be going back for any reunion." Helping her up the stairs of the airplane, he squeezed her arm. "Yeah, but for a change the Principal is graduating, too." he grinned, getting a laugh from Oscar.  
  
"Yeah, and this principal can probably give you two Simons some pointers on your business, he added, deadpan, eliciting a groan from A.J. and muffled laughs from Rudy and Linda.  
  
Rick made a face, "Are you sure you want to retire, Oscar?" he asked solicitously, as they took their seats. The big man shook his head, then broke into chuckles at the older Simon's reaction. "I'm sure going to have fun this vacation, Rudy," Oscar teased, to which Rick retorted, "Yeah, and I have the feeling I'm going to need a vacation from your vacation!" As they continued back and forth, Laurie looked over at Linda, winked and said, "Welcome to the family, sis!" 


End file.
